薔薇 (Mawar)
by piapia
Summary: Mawar itu memang indah, tapi durinya membuat si gadis kecil terluka. Walaupun tidak begitu sakit, tetap saja dia tidak suka./ "Bunga itu jahat."/ "Aku rasa bukan jahat."/ "—?"/ "Mawar itu hanya berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri."/ Warn: AU, Vamp!Fic, OC, OOC, Typo(s), Straight, GaJe, etc.
1. Prolog?

**Kuroko no Basuke** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, Vamp!Fic,** **OC, OOC, Typo(s), Straight,** **GaJe,** **etc.**

 **Akashi** **x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sei- _kun_ ~!" Seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah berseru memanggil nama depan seorang anak lelaki dengan warna surai yang sama. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang mengikuti sang empunya yang berlari ke sana kemari. Gadis itu sedang berusaha mengejar kupu-kupu yang barusan hinggap di kepala merahnya.

Anak lelaki yang dipanggil kemudian menatap sang ibu yang berdiri di sebelahnya —yang menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Sang ibu kemudian mengangguk disertai senyuman yang terulas di wajah cantiknya.

Anak lelaki itu beranjak dari tempatnya, bermaksud menghampiri si gadis kecil. Namun, gadis kecil tadi berlari menghampiri anak lelaki itu terlebih dahulu dengan tawa disela napasnya yang terengah.

"Sei- _kun_!" Dia menyodorkan setangkai bunga putih yang menyerupai kapas. Ah, bukankah itu dandelion? Si anak lelaki tersenyum tipis, dia tahu, tentu saja. Ini halaman belakang rumahnya dan sang ibu pernah memberi tahunya perihal bunga itu.

"Aku tidak berhasil menangkap kupu-kupunya, tapi aku menemukan ini!" seru gadis itu riang. Bibir mungilnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Si anak lelaki mengangkat tangan kecilnya untuk mengambil bunga itu. Tetapi, sebelum jemarinya berhasil menyentuh bunga itu, hembusan angin sudah lebih dulu menerbangkan kelopak ringannya.

"…" Keheningan datang untuk beberapa saat.

"Maaf… bunganya juga terbang," lirih gadis dengan iris hijau itu. Kekecewaan tampak jelas di matanya, membuat si anak lelaki bingung harus berkata apa.

Iris merah anak lelaki itu melirik ke sana kemari, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kekecewaan si gadis bersurai merah.

Merah?

Pandangan matanya berhenti pada sekumpulan mawar yang selalu dirawat oleh ibunya. Mawar dengan kelopak berwarna merah, persis seperti rambut gadis kecil yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ah, aku punya sesuatu yang lebih bagus," ujarnya sambil menatap iris hijau milik si gadis kecil sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada mawar yang tumbuh beberapa langkah di belakang gadis kecil itu berdiri. Yang menjadi fokus si anak lelaki kali ini adalah daunnya yang sewarna dengan iris si gadis kecil.

"Uh?" Gadis kecil itu mengedipkan kedua matanya. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya saat jari si anak lelaki menunjuk sesuatu di belakangnya.

Mata gadis kecil itu berkedip.

"Aku tidak suka," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Dia memperlihatkan jari telunjuknya yang tergores. Sebelum menemukan dandelion tadi, dia menemukan mawar itu terlebih dahulu. Mawar itu memang indah, tapi durinya membuat si gadis kecil terluka. Walaupun tidak begitu sakit, tetap saja dia tidak suka. "Bunga itu jahat," lanjutnya sambil menggembungkan pipi dengan sebal.

"Aku rasa bukan jahat," gumam si anak lelaki.

"—?"

"Mawar itu hanya berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri."

.

.

.

Seorang gadis melenguh pelan ketika seberkas cahaya menerobos matanya yang baru saja terbuka separuh. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, kemudian mencoba membukanya sekali lagi.

'Yang tadi itu… mimpi?' Walaupun kurang jelas, gadis itu menyadari kalau kini dirinya ada di tempat yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat, tapi dia ingin bangun. Kerongkongannya terasa kering dan panas. Dia… haus.

Kriet—!

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka, mata gadis itu akhirnya dapat terbuka juga –walau sesekali dia masih berkedip untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang tertangkap iris hijaunya.

"Kau sudah bangun," sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya. Suara seorang lelaki.

Gadis beriris hijau itu ingin menoleh untuk sekedar melihat orang yang mengeluarkan suara barusan, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas.

Lelaki tadi berjalan menghampirinya. Dia kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur putih tempatnya terbaring.

'Siapa?'

Lelaki itu berambut merah, matanya juga merah. Untuk sesaat pandangan sang gadis terkunci pada mata merah itu.

'Sei… _-kun_?' Nama itu melintas begitu saja di kepalanya ketika memandang dua iris berwarna merah yang kini tertuju padanya. Mulut gadis itu terbuka. Ia ingin memanggil lelaki beriris merah itu, tapi suaranya tak kunjung keluar.

Menghiraukan itu sang lelaki melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dasi itu terlepas, disusul oleh blazer dan kemeja yang sebelumnya melekat di tubuhnya.

Sang lelaki kemudian meraih tubuh sang gadis pelan, menempatkan kepala gadis itu pada pundak kirinya, lalu berkata, "minumlah."

Sekilas terlihat kilatan di mata hijau sang gadis ketika penciumannya menangkap aroma yang rasanya tak asing lagi.

Lehernya berdenyut panas.

Ah, benar… dia—

Gadis itu kemudian membuka mulutnya perlahan. Sepasang taring muncul dari sana.

—haus.

Dan taring itu menancap, menembus permukaan kulit sang lelaki. Padahal tadi untuk berbicara saja rasanya sulit. Tapi begitu mencium aroma ini, entah kenapa...

"—Kkh," Akashi –lelaki dengan rambut merah itu— memejamkan sebelah matanya karena gadis yang tengah dipeluknya kini menghisap darahnya dengan begitu rakus.

Akashi menyeringai tipis, sangat tipis. "Kau benar-benar haus…"

Tangan kanannya lalu bergerak menggapai helaian merah milik sang gadis, lalu mengelusnya perlahan.

"… Shiina?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/? ._.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini apaaaaa? Udah pendek, gajelas lagi xD**

 **Setelah nonton Orange Marmalade tiba-tiba pengen bikin beginian ._.**

 **Ng— ._.) review? .w.**


	2. Chapter 1

Momoi –seorang gadis dengan helaian rambut berwarna merah muda—berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju sebuah kamar. Dia bermaksud untuk membersihkan tubuh seseorang yang lama tak sadarkan diri di sana. Mengingat Momoi adalah satu-satunya gadis di rumah ini selain orang itu, tentu saja dia yang harus melakukannya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai di kamar yang dituju dan Momoi menatap pintu kamar itu dengan kerutan halus di dahinya. Pintunya sedikit terbuka.

'Apa Akashi- _kun_ ada di dalam?' pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian gadis merah muda itu terkekeh kecil. Tentu saja, memangnya selain dirinya siapa lagi yang diizinkan Akashi untuk memasuki kamar itu?

Momoi kini sampai di depan kamar dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Dia mengetuk pintu di depannya dengan hati-hati.

"Akashi- _kun_? Ini aku."

"Masuk." Sebuah suara –yang membuktikan bahwa benar Akashi lah yang ada di dalam— menyahut dengan nada datarnya.

Momoi membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. "Akashi- _kun_ —" Ucapannya terpotong ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Akashi yang _topless_ dan gadis bersurai merah yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu lelaki itu—

'—Tunggu dulu! Gadis itu sudah sadar?' Momoi melebarkan kedua iris merah mudanya.

"Ada apa, Momoi?" tanya Akashi dengan tenang tanpa menoleh.

"Eh? Ah, nanti saja! Maaf mengganggu, Akashi- _kun_!" Momoi menutup pintu barusan dengan terburu-buru. Dia lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju lantai bawah dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, Vamp!Fic,** **OC, OOC, Typo(s), Straight,** **GaJe,** **etc.**

 **Akashi** **x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis bersurai merah itu berhenti menghisap darah lelaki di depannya saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. Walau begitu, taringnya masih menancap di perpotongan leher dan bahu sang lelaki.

Dia mendengarkan percakapan singkat di antara sang lelaki dengan gadis bersurai merah muda yang terlihat dari sudut matanya.

'Akashi?' Gadis beriris hijau itu mengerutkan alisnya.

Percakapan yang barusan terjadi selesai dengan cepat. Pintu kembali ditutup dengan gerakan terburu-buru.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kau sudah selesai, Shiina?" Lelaki yang dipanggil Akashi itu bertanya ketika menyadari bahwa sang gadis telah berhenti menghisap darahnya.

Taring itu terlepas dengan perlahan –meninggalkan bekas pada permukaan kulit sang lelaki. Sang gadis memandangi lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan bingung.

Lelaki itu memiliki aroma yang tak asing baginya dan dia juga mirip dengan seseorang di mimpinya. Selain itu…

Gadis itu perlahan mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa lelaki ini memberikan darahnya begitu saja? Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?

Kalau tidak salah—

Diam sang gadis diartikan Akashi sebagai jawaban iya atas pertanyaannya barusan. Tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk mengambil kemeja yang tadi dilepas begitu saja.

"…Shiina…" –Lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan nama ini, kan? Saat ini banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala sang gadis, tapi hanya nama itu yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"?" Akashi –yang kini sedang mengenakan kemeja— kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang gadis. Iris merahnya menatap tepat ke iris hijau sang gadis.

"..."

Mata itu... apa dia benar-benar anak lelaki yang ada di mimpinya?

"Ada apa?" Akashi menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah mengancingkan kemeja putihnya.

"Sei- _kun_ ," ucap gadis itu pelan –ragu. Gadis merah muda yang tadi muncul di pintu kamar memanggilnya Akashi, tapi dia yakin kalau lelaki ini adalah Sei- _kun_ di mimpinya.

"Hn?"

"Kau benar-benar Sei- _kun_ , kan?"

"…"

Hening beberapa saat.

Akashi tersenyum kecut ketika menyadari kebingungan yang terpancar jelas dari iris teduh itu.

Jadi… itu benar?

Lelaki itu menunduk –membuat sorot matanya tak terbaca karena tertutup helaian merah rambut depannya.

Walaupun sudah mengetahui kemungkinannya, tetap saja—

"Hn. Seijuurou Akashi," jeda sesaat, "…Shiina Akazumi, kau benar-benar lupa?" lanjutnya saat mengingat gumaman sang gadis. Itu berarti gadis itu tidak ingat namanya sendiri, kan?

—sesak.

.

.

.

Satsuki Momoi baru saja akan berbelok ke arah dapur ketika mendengar suara di belakangnya. Namun, dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengambil air dari sana.

"Oi, Satsuki," panggil seseorang yang sudah Momoi ketahui itu siapa.

"Uh? Dai- _chan_?" Orang itu kini telah berdiri di sampingnya. "Ada apa?" Tangan Momoi terangkat untuk mengambil gelas dari tempatnya, mengisinya dengan air putih yang kemudian diminumnya.

"Kau lihat Akashi?" Tanya lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"—? Uhuk!"Gadis itu tersedak. Mukanya memerah ketika mendengar nama Akashi disebut Daiki Aomine. Ingatannya kembali memutar pemandangan yang tertangkap matanya saat membuka pintu kamar Akazumi.

Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi Momoi yang terbilang aneh. Momoi berusaha meredakan batuknya akibat tersedak barusan. Setelah minum beberapa teguk air putih lagi, batuk itu akhirnya hilang.

"Ah, _etto_ … Akashi- _kun_ ada di kamar Akazu _cchan_ ," jawab Momoi saat napasnya kembali normal. Mukanya masih memerah –efek tersedak dan err... ingatan tentang kejadian tadi. Kali ini gadis merah muda itu membayangkan bahwa dirinyalah yang ada di posisi Akazumi dengan lelaki impiannya yang ada di posisi Akashi.

'Tetsu- _kun_ ~' Momoi menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi yang dihiasi rona merah itu.

Aomine memandang Momoi dengan tatapan aneh.

…Apa yang terjadi dengan teman kecilnya ini?

Mengabaikan tingkah aneh Momoi, Aomine lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri barusan. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang tengah sambil melihat-lihat majalah favoritnya saja. Kise masih dalam jadwal pemotretannya, sedangkan Midorima dan Murasakibara sedang ditugaskan Akashi untuk mengecek salah satu wilayah yang telah mereka 'bersihkan' kemarin. Keadaan tenang yang susah didapatkan di rumah ini jelas harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik.

"Eh? Dai- _chan_?" Momoi tersadar dari bayangan manis bersama Tetsu- _kun_ -nya ketika menyadari Aomine sudah tidak berdiri di tempatnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Momoi. Dia menyusul Aomine yang baru keluar dari pintu dapur. Jika Aomine mencari Akashi, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Wilayah ke-13. Mereka mengacau lagi di sana," jawab Aomine santai.

"Eh? Kau harus memberitahu Akashi- _kun_!" Astaga, bagaimana mungkin Momoi –pemberi informasi dalam kelompok ini— justru melewatkan hal itu?

"Dia ada di kamar gadis itu, kan? Kau tahu selain dirimu tak ada yang boleh kesana," ucap Aomine dengan nada malasnya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan mulai membuka majalah favoritnya yang disimpan di bawah meja.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Akazu _cchan_ sudah sadar," Momoi baru teringat saat melihat iris hijau dari seorang model berbikini di sampul depan majalah yang sedang dibaca Aomine. –Eh?! "Kau masih membaca majalah seperti itu dalam keadaan begini?!"

Aomine menurunkan majalah yang menutupi mukanya itu.

"Dia sudah sadar?" Aomine mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Momoi dengan nada kesal barusan. Dia menyeringai kecil.

Heh~ sepertinya hari-hari kedepan akan menarik.

Momoi mengangguk. "Kau ini, biar aku saja yang memberitahu Akashi- _kun_ ," ujarnya kemudian dengan menahan kesal terhadap Aomine yang kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada majalah ditangannya.

"Memberitahu apa?"

Momoi membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Akashi kini berdiri tak jauh dari mereka –dengan blazer di tangan dan dasi hitam yang tak terpasang dengan rapi di kerah kemeja putihnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ —"

"Wilayah ke-13," ujar Aomine memotong ucapan Momoi. Majalah tadi disimpannya di atas meja. Alisnya terangkat menyadari penampilan Akashi yang tidak biasanya kacau seperti itu. Ah, lihat itu, bahkan di kemeja bagian bahunya terlihat noda darah yang merembes.

"Mereka masih mengincar wilayah itu rupanya," Akashi mengarahkan tatapannya pada Aomine, "Kau dan Kuroko, aku rasa sudah cukup untuk mengatasi mereka. Ada hal lain yang harus ku urus."

"Ha, tentu saja cukup. Jika tidak harus melapor padamu dulu, aku sudah menghabisi mereka dari tadi," sahut Aomine penuh percaya diri dengan dengusan di awal kalimatnya

"Hn, kuserahkan padamu," Akashi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Momoi, "Momoi, jaga Shiina untukku."

"Ah, _hai_!" Momoi mengangguk patuh.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar rumah itu. "Mengenai ingatannya… itu benar," ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

Momoi hanya bisa memandang punggung Akashi dengan khawatir, dia tidak kaget karena sudah menduga 'kejadian itu' akan menyebabkan kacaunya ingatan Akazumi. Sementara Aomine hanya bisa berkedip –masih memproses ucapan pemimpin kelompoknya itu.

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

Langkah ringan seorang lelaki berhenti di sebuah jalan sempit yang gelap. Lelaki dengan iris biru muda itu menatap dua orang di depannya tanpa ekspresi berarti di wajahnya. Ah, tunggu dulu...

"Menjijikan," ujar seseorang di belakang lelaki beriris biru muda itu. Mata biru gelapnya menatap jijik pemandangan di depannya –lelaki yang tengah menghisap darah gadis yang ada di dekapannya.

...salah satu di antara mereka bukanlah manusia.

Menyadari keberadaan dua manusia didekatnya, _vampire_ itu memicingkan matanya ke arah Aomine dan Kuroko.

"Ayo kita mulai sebelum gadis itu mati, Tetsu."

" _Hai_." Tetsuya Kuroko mengangguk setuju. Matanya menatap awas ke setiap sudut di jalan kecil itu. Hanya ada satu, tapi—

"Aomine- _kun_! Di belakangmu!" Aomine berbalik dan dan memposisikan lengan kirinya untuk menahan tendangan yang datang tiba-tiba. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kaki yang berusaha menendangnya itu dengan cepat. Ini _vampire_ yang lain. _Vampire_ ini mengenakan jaket dan topi yang menghalangi mukanya, tapi taringnya tetap terlihat dengan jelas.

"Ha~, kalian mau langsung serang rupanya." Berbeda dengan gerakannya yang cepat, ucapan Aomine terkesan santai dan meremehkan. Lelaki berkulit tan itu lalu membanting sang pemilik kaki hingga dia terlempar dan menabrak dinding sebuah bangunan.

"—Ergh!" _Vampire_ bertopi itu mengerang saat merasakan derakan tulang di punggungnya. Namun tak lama kemudian dia kembali berdiri dengan tegak.

"Tetsu, kali ini ada berapa—" pertanyaan Aomine terpotong ketika menyadari lawan bicaranya menghilang dari tempatnya barusan. Seharusnya lelaki beriris biru muda itu ada di belakang punggungnya kan?!

Bruk!

Tubuh _vampire_ yang pertama mereka lihat kini ambruk di tanah setelah Kuroko mencabut katana yang menembus punggung hingga dada sang _vampire_. Gadis yang darahnya dihisap barusan sudah tak sadarkan diri. Kuroko menggendong gadis itu dipunggungnya setelah kembali menyarungkan katana lenturnya.

"Dua. Yang ini sudah mati, seharusnya hanya _vampire_ itu yang tersisa," jawab Kuroko atas pertanyaan Aomine yang terpotong, "sebaiknya kita selesaikan dengan cepat, Aomine- _kun_. Gadis ini sudah kehilangan banyak darah."

"…"

Menghilang tiba-tiba, seperti biasa. Ah, gaya bertarungnya memang seperti itu kan?

Aomine kembali menatap _vampire_ bertopi yang menjadi lawannya. Kali ini dia menghela napas bosan. Mereka… lebih lemah dari yang dia duga.

"Kalau begitu, ini sudah cukup kan?" Di sela jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, sebuah lempengan logam tajam menyembul keluar.

Bats!

.

.

.

"…"

"Jadi, gadis Akazumi itu sudah sadar?" Suara dari seorang pria memecahkan kesunyian yang tercipta di ruang kerja dengan nuansa klasik dan terkesan elegan itu.

Akashi menatap pria yang duduk di belakang meja berukir di depannya dengan sorot dingin dari iris merahnya.

" _Hai_ , Tou- _san_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setelah menghadapi tugas-tugas yang bikin stress, saya lupa kalau ini mesti dilanjut :")**

 **Saya deg-deg-an baca review x")**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, fav, follow, dan review xD**

 **Saya tau ini aneh banget T^T tapi semoga gak begitu mengecewakan :')**

 **Pendapat, kritik, dan sarannya saya tunggu, yaaaa x3**


	3. Chapter 2

Dalam kepercayaan para _vampire_ dikatakan bahwa beberapa di antara mereka akan terlahir sebagai _vampire_ dengan darah istimewa yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Darah ini memunculkan kekuatan yang dapat digunakan untuk dua tujuan. Membunuh atau menyembuhkan. Hanya satu kekuatan yang dapat diambil, dan itu tergantung pada tujuan sang _vampire_. Namun, untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan, kebanyakan dari _vampire_ tersebut lebih memilih kekuatan untuk membunuh. Hal ini menyebabkan _vampire-vampire_ dengan darah istimewa tersebut dianggap sebagai ancaman bagi manusia, bahkan kaum _vampire_ itu sendiri.

Para _hunter_ telah menemukan cara untuk menyegel kekuatan darah istimewa. Jika berhasil, para _vampire_ yang memiliki darah tersebut akan menjadi pengikut _hunter_ yang menyegelnya—dengan timbal balik berupa darah sang _hunter_. Namun, jika gagal… nyawa _hunter_ tersebutlah yang akan menjadi taruhannya. Selain itu, pada beberapa kasus, ingatan _vampire_ yang bersangkutan akan ikut tersegel bersama kekuatannya. Karenanya, dengan tingkat keberhasilan yang sangat kecil, hanya beberapa _hunter_ yang pernah menggunakan cara ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **belongs to** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, Vamp!Fic,** **OC, OOC, Typo(s), Straight,** **GaJe,** **etc.**

 **Akashi** **x OC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akazu _cchan_? Boleh aku masuk?" Terdengar suara ketukan pintu disertai suara seseorang dari arah luar kamar.

'Bukankah ini suara gadis bersurai merah muda yang tadi?' Akazumi bangkit dari posisinya yang tengah duduk di pinggiran ranjang putihnya. Gadis bersurai merah ini melangkahkan kaki mendekati pintu, lalu menggerakkan _handle_ -nya.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah Akazumi.

Akazumi mengerjapkan matanya, " _Ano_ —"

"Aku Satsuki Momoi," ucap Momoi saat membaca raut kebingungan itu. Senyuman masih belum lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

Akazumi mengangguk, tersenyum kecil, dan membuka pintu lebih lebar dari sebelumnya—mempersilahkan Momoi untuk masuk. 'Bau ini... bau manusia. Apa aku mengenalnya juga?'

Momoi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar yang didominasi oleh warna kayu itu setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sebelumnya. Gadis merah muda itu memusatkan perhatiannya pada sebuah vas yang ditempatkan diatas laci kayu kecil. Matanya mengerling menatap mawar merah yang mengisi vas tersebut.

"Aku rasa airnya belum diganti," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Akazumi mengikuti arah pandangan Momoi. Apa itu mawar? Bunga yang ada di dalam mimpinya itu?

Akazumi tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati laci kayu yang terletak di samping ranjangnya— dia baru menyadari adanya mawar itu di sana. "Momoi- _san_? Mawar ini... siapa yang menaruhnya di sini?" tanyanya sembari menyentuh kelopak merah mawar tersebut.

"Ah, Akazu _cchan_ suka? Aku yang menaruhnya, soalnya aku pikir Akazu _cchan_ itu seperti mawar," jawab Momoi disertai gerakan menggaruk pada pipinya yang tak gatal.

Entah kenapa sebersit rasa kecewa sempat mampir ketika Akazumi mendengar jawaban Momoi barusan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat bayangan lelaki beriris merah muncul dalam bayangannya.

"Benarkah?" Akazumi mengangkat mawar itu dari tempatnya.

"Eh, durinya. Hati-hati, Akazu _cchan_ —"

"Uh?"

—Duri di tangkai mawar itu menusuk jari halus Akazumi.

' _Berbahaya!'_

' _Gadis itu tidak akan bisa mengendalikannya!'_

Akazumi terhuyung kebelakang ketika suara-suara itu muncul tiba-tiba di kepalanya. Cairan berwarna merah tampak keluar dari jari Akazumi, menetes menodai tangkai hijau dari mawar itu.

Momoi yang melihat hal tersebut cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku pakaiannya. "Gunakan ini," ucapnya sembari mengusap darah sang gadis bersurai merah.

Akazumi meraih sapu tangan Momoi setelah meletakkan mawar tadi pada tempatnya semula lalu menekan pelan sapu tangan tersebut pada jarinya yang berdarah. Dia menoleh ke arah Momoi, "Momoi- _san_ , boleh aku bertanya?"

"Um? Tanyakan saja," respon Momoi, "aku rasa sebaiknya kita duduk saja?" sarannya saat kemudian sadar bahwa sedari tadi mereka terus berdiri di sana.

Akazumi lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas satu-satunya ranjang di sana, diikuti oleh Momoi yang mengambil posisi duduk di hadapannya.

"Baiklah~ pasti banyak yang ingin Akazu _cchan_ tanyakan, _ne_? Tidak mengingat apapun... pasti rasanya tidak nyaman..."

Akazumi mengangguk setuju, tapi tunggu dulu— "Aku ingat nama Sei- _kun_..."

"Ng?"

"...tapi aku tidak ingat namaku sendiri," lanjutnya kemudian disertai helaan napas.

Itu benar, dia hanya ingat kejadian yang ada di mimpinya saja—dan di mimpi itu tidak ada yang memanggil namanya. Tapi ada yang aneh, lelaki beriris merah itu, juga gadis di depannya ini... manusia, kan? Akazumi sangat sadar kalau dirinya bukanlah manusia seperti mereka, tapi kenapa di mimpinya dia bermain bersama Akashi—yang merupakan anak manusia? Dan kenapa pula dia ada di sini? Bersama manusia? Sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu apa?

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu...

Akashi berjalan mendekati gadis bersurai merah yang terduduk di sudut ruang bawah tanah sebuah bangunan—ruangan yang gelap dengan banyak mayat tergeletak di sana dalam keadaan membusuk.

"Sei- _kun_ …" ucap gadis itu seiring dengan jatuhnya air mata dari iris hijaunya. Iris yang biasanya memancarkan keteduhan itu kali ini memancarkan sorot keputusasaan.

"Diam di situ, Shiina." Langkah Akashi semakin dekat. Sementara gadis di sudut ruangan itu memejamkan matanya erat, berharap Akashi menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti lelaki itu, jadi…

"Sei- _kun_ , _onegai_ … jangan mendekat," bisiknya memohon.

Akashi tidak mempedulikan permohonan sang gadis yang kini hanya berjarak selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Lelaki beriris merah tersebut berjongkok di depan sang gadis dengan menggunakan lutut kirinya sebagai tumpuan. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus helaian merah sang gadis —menghiraukan rasa sakit yang kemudian mendera telapak tangannya.

"Hei, lihat aku," perintahnya halus.

Gadis bersurai merah itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan—memperlihatkan air mata yang mengaliri pipi putihnya yang kini memerah, "Sei- _kun_ … aku… jahat...—hiks," ucapnya terbata disertai isakan kecil.

Gadis itu, Shiina Akazumi merupakan _vampire hybrid_ — _vampire_ yang terlahir dari rahim seorang manusia. Pernikahan antara _vampire_ dengan manusia merupakan hal terlarang, namun ironisnya sang ayah yang merupakan _vampire_ bangsawan malah jatuh hati kepada sang ibu yang berstatus sebagai puteri dari pemimpin klan Akazumi—salah satu dari jajaran klan _hunter_ terkuat.

Pemimpin klan Akazumi sempat marah besar atas tindakan sang puteri yang dianggap mempermalukan klan mereka. Beliau juga sempat memerintahkan puterinya itu untuk membunuh janin yang ada dalam kandungannya saat itu. Namun, begitu melihat sorot memohon dari iris hijau sang puteri, pemimpin klan tersebut membiarkan sang puteri hidup bersama bayinya dengan syarat tidak boleh menemui _vampire_ bangsawan itu lagi. Karena itulah Shiina Akazumi menggunakan nama belakang dari klan ibunya.

Selain itu, ternyata gadis bersurai merah ini juga merupakan salah satu dari sedikit _vampire_ yang terlahir dengan darah istimewa. Namun karena darah manusia yang juga mengalir dalam tubuhnya, gadis ini tidak dapat memilih tujuan—membunuh atau menyembuhkan–– dari kekuatan darah tersebut. Hal ini menyebabkan kekuatannya tak terkendali. Siapapun yang terkena sentuhannya—saat dirinya merasa terancam atau marah— akan terinfeksi racun yang membahayakan. Bahkan jika sudah mencapai batasnya, tubuh gadis itu bisa saja termakan oleh kekuatannya sendiri. Karena itu, saat ini—

"Aku," Akashi meraih tangan kanan Akazumi dengan tangan kirinya. "akan menyegel kekuatanmu."

—cara ini harus ditempuh.

Lelaki itu kemudian mencengkram tangan kanan Akazumi dan mendorongnya ke dinding di belakang gadis tersebut.

'Hah?' Akazumi melebarkan kedua matanya. Ini berarti… jika gagal…

Akazumi menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, " _Dame_! Jangan lakukan, Sei- _kun_!" Tangan kiri Akazumi yang bebas bergerak hendak mendorong dada Akashi, tapi begitu ingat hal tersebut dapat melukai lelaki di depannya, tangan itu kembali turun.

Kali ini Akazumi mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan kembali memejamkan mata dengan erat.

'Apa.. yang harus kulakukan?' Air mata kembali jatuh dari sudut mata yang terpejam itu.

Klan Akazumi memiliki kekerabatan erat dengan klan Akashi—yang juga merupakan salah satu klan _hunter_ terkuat. Kedua klan ini tidak jarang melakukan kerja sama dalam pemburuan _vampire_. Hal tersebut membuat Shiina Akazumi dan Seijuurou Akashi sering bertemu dalam pertemuan dua klan dengan kanji merah ini. Gadis kecil yang biasanya hanya bermain dengan sang ibu bertemu dengan anak lelaki yang hanya memfokuskan diri untuk melakukan segala sesuatu dengan sempurna sesuai keinginan sang ayah. Tanpa sadar Akazumi kecil pun menjadi tempat bagi Akashi kecil untuk merasakan kebebasan selain saat bersama ibunya.

' _Kalaupun berhasil, kenangan yang dimiliki gadis itu kemungkinan akan ikut tersegel.'_ Akashi menggertakkan giginya saat peringatan dari sang ayah terngiang di kepalanya.

"Aku bilang lihat aku!" Sebelah iris merah Akashi berubah menjadi keemasan ketika mengingat konsekuensi dari cara yang akan ditempuhnya ini.

Akazumi mendongak dengan cepat mendengar bentakan yang tak biasanya keluar dari mulut lelaki di depannya.

'Iris emas itu… apa Sei- _kun_ juga merasa takut?' Keputusasaan semakin terlihat jelas di iris hijau Akazumi.

"Apa maksud tatapan itu? Jangan remehkan aku!"

Akazumi menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah saat mendengar pertanyaan yang disertai bentakan dari Akashi barusan. Gadis itu tahu Akashi selalu menang dalam segala hal, selalu benar, selalu berhasil… tapi ini berbeda! Kalaupun berhasil… kalaupun Akashi selamat… Akazumi tidak mau kehilangan kenangannya! Akazumi… tidak mau kehilangan kenangan bersama orang-orang yang dia sayangi…

"—Ugh." Bercak keunguan mulai memenuhi tangan Akashi yang mencengkram tangan Akazumi. Lelaki itu mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Racunnya mulai bereaksi!

Ini harus dilakukan. Tidak apa jika gadis ini tidak mengingatnya lagi. Yang terpenting… gadis ini harus tetap hidup.

Iris keemasan yang barusan muncul dalam sepersekian detik kembali ke warnanya semula. Akashi menatap iris hijau didepannya dalam. Buliran keringat karena menahan sakit mulai bermunculan di dahi lelaki itu.

"Maksudku," senyum menenangkan yang biasa diperlihatkan pada gadis didepannya ini mulai mengembang, "percayalah padaku," ucapnya kemudian.

Akazumi tertegun melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang diperlihatkan saat lelaki itu mencoba meyakinkan Akazumi untuk berani melakukan sesuatu.

Ah, benar… selama ini Akashi adalah orang yang paling Akazumi percayai selain ibunya, kan? Saat ini yang perlu dia lakukan hanya percaya pada lelaki itu.

Akazumi mengangguk perlahan. Gadis itu menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Akashi yang mencengkramnya, "Lakukanlah," dia kemudian menampilkan senyum kecil di wajah bak porselen miliknya itu, "Sei- _kun_."

Akashi mengeratkan cengkramannya pada jemari tangan kanan Akazumi yang masih menempel di dinding.

Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan, satukan darahnya.

Akashi mengambil pisau yang menjadi salah satu senjatanya sebagai seorang _hunter_ , berniat menusukkan pisau itu pada tangan mereka yang saling bertaut, tapi—

"Aku… tidak akan membuatmu terluka."

—pisau itu terlepas saat tinggal beberapa senti lagi sampai pada permukaan kulitnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat darah di permukaan bibir sang gadis. Akashi kemudian menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan cairan yang sewarna dengan helaian rambut mereka lalu menempelkan bibir tersebut pada bibir sang gadis yang juga terluka—lama tak mengkonsumsi darah manusia membuat kemampuan regenerasi selnya lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya.

Akazumi melebarkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan sentuhan yang datang secara tiba-tiba itu. Naluri sebagai _vampire_ membuat gadis tersebut tidak bisa menolak darah yang mengalir keluar dari benda tipis yang menempel di bibirnya. Dengan air mata yang mengalir, sang gadis menghisap darah tersebut secara perlahan. Sementara Akashi meraih tangan Akazumi yang lain dan kembali mendorongnya ke dinding di belakang mereka. Jemari Akashi yang saling bertaut dengan jemari Akazumi kini membentuk pola-pola khusus untuk menyegel kekuatan dalam darah sang gadis.

' _Bukan jahat…'_ Secara perlahan gadis bersurai merah itu menghentikan hisapannya pada luka di permukaan bibir Akashi, jarinya yang bertaut dengan jari Akashi mulai melemas, dan tanda segel berupa mawar hitam dengan ukuran kecil muncul di kedua telapak tangannya, _'…mawar itu hanya berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri.'_

Akhirnya Shiina Akazumi kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh di pelukan Seijuurou Akashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini saya bikin alesan dibalik hilangnya ingatan Shiina dulu x3**

 **Semoga mudah dimengerti :'3**

 **Review? .w. Hehe~**


End file.
